Canada
2p Canada is a fandom interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "another color". He is often called Matt, Matthew or Mathieu Williams, but sometimes James, Riley or Damien as well. Some fans also like to refer to him as "Manada". Appearance Canada is the same age as his counterpart, but his hair is longer (going down just past his shoulders) and is a darker strawberry blonde, pulled back into a messy ponytail. Often times, he is depicted with a small amount of stubble on his face. His eyes are violet, and tend to have tired-looking bags underneath, but it is sometimes obscured by sunglasses that he wears occasionally. He is most commonly shown wearing red flannels with jeans or a Mountie uniform. He is also known to wear reading glasses. Like his 1p, he has a polar bear named "Kuma" who is much bigger then Kumajiro. Rumors from the fandom say that Kuma gave 2p Canada scars on his chest, which is why he has a bandage wrapped around it when wearing his red flannel shirt. Personality The fandom has one main portrayal of him, though there are fluctuations between aspects of his personality, there are many common traits. Unlike 1p Canada, who is associated with newer stereotypes of Canadians being quiet and overly polite, 2p Canada is portrayed as older stereotypes of Canadians being tough outdoorsman. 2p Canada considers himself extremely manly, and is much more gruff than his 1p counterpart. Like his counterpart he can be polite but it tends to be in a ruff, intimidating way. He often gets into fights with his brother 2p America over which is better; hockey or baseball. He also will joke around with 2p America and engage in fights with him. An important note, he has a habit of liking cute things which makes him unable to be mean or do anything bad to his 1p. The two often run into each other in the woods and talk while their polar bears play. The two have even been seen to eat pancakes together. It is also speculated that 2p Canada has a crush on his 1p. Common 2P!Traits It is common for the Second Player to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. Canada has been known to use a hockey stick in his fights, with the hockey stick sometimes being portrayed with barbed wire. He is also been shown to have a strong hatred towards poachers and is willing to kill them. Other than that, he doesn't seem to have any other traits. Note from a certain person who removed the troll message before: Thank you, sincerely, for helping me out. If you want to title me anything..just refer to me as Salmon, Biscotti or Megan/Meghan~ Gallery 2p nyotalia canada.jpg ImagesCAXDP71C.jpg Tumblr inline mfhfub4Q6J1qzuxsi.png Tumblr mdzl6kvUM61qkoepeo1 500.jpg Tumblr mnr563Wtqx1qg13vpo1 1280.png aph 2p_canada_by_nakama95.jpg Category:Male